Dark Pit's Surprising Holiday
by dragon0551
Summary: Note: First chapter is updated When Dark Pit enters the Smash Mansion, he gets a whole lot of hate. And when the holidays come, Dark Pit is gloomy as ever. But can Pit, Palutena, and a certain Ylissian princess cheer him up? I suck at summaries and titles
1. Welcome to the Smash Mansion

Me: I don't own any characters or Smash Bros. No flames, please! My first fanfic.

Dark Pit: Dragon sucks at writing, so please excuse his bad writing skills and him not making me more awesome

Dark Pit POV

October 3rd, 2014, release date of Super Smash Bros, 3:00 P.M

Clone. Freak. Abdomination. I could still hear the angry yells when I entered the Smash Mansion. Swarms of people crowded the sidewalk like agitated bees, yelling insults and throwing things. I heard one person even say,"Why can't you go die. Your easily the most uncreative character in the whole roster. All you are is a clone. Go die so somebody like Ridley or Snake can take your place." Things were thrown at me, boos and insults hit me like rocks because I knew one fact: all of them were right. All I am is a clone. A Pitwo. A mistake in the world. I didn't even want to come here in the first place, the only reason why I came here was because Master Hand had to satisfy Crazy Hand's addiction of fallen angels. Both of them threatened to send a letter to Nintendo asking for my erasal in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Well, I only knew that Master Hand was serious since Crazy Hand doesn't know how to write. Now that I'm here I have to endure hate mail and flying tomatoes until Super Smash Bros. 5 comes out and I hopefully don't make the cut. Then I saw it coming toward me.

A knife, clearly meant for killing, not for cutting up veggies, racing toward me. I quickly dodged it and saw letters on it: No More Clones! In parentheses, it read: let this be a message to all clones: leave this game! Suddenly, a doctor that looked awfully like Mario burst out of the door. He said,"You haters! Scram! I have a bag full of smash balls and Master Hand has given me permission to kick your butt if you don't leave in 5 seconds. 5...4...3...2...1!

Everyone had gone before the number "3" was called out. The lawn that had once been filled with people now showed its insignia: a ball with two perpendicular lines that intersected at the bottom left corner.

"I dealt with the same thing when I entered the Smash Mansion. People called me a clone of Mario. But a knife! Mama Mia, it seems like the world is getting worse every day!

When I walked inside the manor, I saw a sight to behold. A huge room with golden walls and red carpet. On the right and the left side, I saw sofas and children playing. There was still a downside. Even when I entered the mansion, people still looked at me like I was some mistake. I saw Zelda whisper something to Peach, and Peach whispered something back. I pretended to ignore them. I knew all these characters because (to my annoyance) all Pit talked about was his experiences at the Smash Mansion, and he showed us pictures of him and his friends, rooms of the mansion, and enemies with mustaches drawn on them.

Then I saw Ganondorf walk up to me and say "Why are you here? Why aren't you just another costume like Wendy O. Koopa and Alph. Get out-"

"Pittoo!" I saw Pit run down the mansion stairs, interrupting the ugly brute with a big smile on his . Fun. Warmth. Love. Happiness. Emotions that I've never experienced, mainly because I never spent time with anyone and also because I can't really experience positive feelings. Pit yelled, "Oh my gosh! You're finally here! Now we can eat floor ice cream and pull pranks on Master Hand and trick-o-treat and carve pumpkins and eat cookies and fight on the same team in smash and-"

"Pit?" I said, trying to keep myself from punching him in the face.

"Yeah?" Pit replied, with a curious tone.

"Shut up." I said. I saw a blue haired girl scolding Ganondorf for not making the newcomer feel welcome. She had flowing, beautiful hair...wait, beautiful? Since when did I... I didn't get to answer that question since I saw Palutena walk down, with that sickening smile of hers. "Pittoo! I'm so glad you're finally here!" Palutena exclaimed. She opened her hands wide, for a hug. I didn't oblige.

"Don't call me that" I glared at her and looked around me. All of the veterans seemed to be gathered here. I saw the doctor version of Mario, Mario, Link, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Marth, everyone. I didn't see anybody from the Kirby games, strangely. I saw the blue haired girl smile at me and she walked toward us.

"Hi! I'm Lucina. I'm a newcomer. I just saw my room. You're Dark Pit, right?" Lucina said, welcomely. "Normally, you room with somebody with your franchise but since Marth and Ike already are rooming together and the 2 Robins are rooming together. I'll be rooming with you because you also have an odd amount of people in your franchise, and Palutena came first so she's rooming with Pit."

"You're rooming with Palutena?" I asked Pit, trying to push down those feelings I felt earlier.

"Yup! Now if I have nightmares, I don't have to go to Peach anymore!" Pit replied with that annoying smile of his. I was about to say something about him going to Peach, but then I realized something. I was relieved that I didn't have to room with Pit. That was an emotion that I never experienced before. Relief made me feel…..good. That was a feeling I never felt before. Before I had time to ponder this interesting mystery, Master Hand came toward us.

"Welcome, Dark Pit! I see you arrived here safely. I will be giving you the grand tour of the Smash Mansion" Master Hand said.

I looked around at all the cheerful smiles in this place. Then I thought about the relief I just felt. This stay could be interesting I thought to myself, as I followed Master Hand out the door.

Me: So, how was that for my first time writing a fanfiction.

Dark Pit: Horrible.

Me: Hey!

Dark Pit: But how come I have emotions….?

Me: Find out in the next chapter the mystery of Dark Pit's feelings, how the tour went, and what Smashers Dark Pit will meet!

Dark Pit: I feel like somebody should say "next time on Total Drama Island!"

Me: No! Don't reference this fanfic to that show!

Dark Pit: Your like Viridi with Komaytos and Metroids except with fanfics and Total Drama Island…

Me: No! You mentioned that name in this fanfic!


	2. The Grand Tour

Me: Thanks for the support everyone! I really appreciate it. Hope you guys (and gals) like this chapter to!

Dark Pit: You actually got viewers? Probably because it has me featured in it.

Me: That's possible…..or maybe because of the Lucina x Dark Pit pairing…

Dark Pit: Wait, there's gonna be a Lucina x Dark Pit pairing?!

Me: Yup! Sorry if the last chapter was short, I'll try to make this one a little bit longer... so, hope you enjoy. Oh, yeah, bold parentheses **( ) ** means AN and regular ones ( ) is just what the character is thinking.

Read the First Chapter first, even if you already read it is updated

Dark Pit POV

"So, come straight this way," Master Hand said to me as he walked, well _floated_ out of the door to the right. "The room you were just in is the main hall. That room to your left is the gym. The Wii Fit Trainers, Kathy and Joseph **(**I just thought of those names randomly**)** are the two people you see inside. They hold sessions for yoga and exercise from 7:00-11:00, and 1:30-3:30. Master Hand explained."Although most of the smashers are scared of them, like Kirby and Link." he added in a low whisper.

The female Wii Fit Trainer, Kathy walked up to the door we were standing in front of and glared at us and said to me,"YOU! You need to do more yoga. Look at you! You're so skinny and you have no abdominal muscles! You need to come to all of my sessions every day and get stronger. You're obviously out of shape. Plus you look an awful lot like Pit...Oh, I see you're one of the clone characters…" And that was when I finally lost control.

Lucina POV**(sorry if this is to formal)**

October 3rd, 2014, release date of Super Smash Bros, 2:30 P.M

Walking up to the mansion, I tried my best to ignore all those insults. "Clone" was the most common one. I noticed that they had tomatoes, bananas, and other fruity ammo that probably wasn't for eating, but they didn't throw it at me. I wasn't to bothered by the insults. After all, I am a descendant of Marth, so why shouldn't I look like him? When I walked inside, I was greeted warmly. Master Hand showed me my room and gave me the name of the person who I was rooming with: Dark Pit. I already met Pit, so I thought it would be interesting to meet Dark Pit. I decorated my room with pictures of Chrom and Lissa and Frederick.

I went downstairs just to hear the insult Ganondorf hurled at Dark Pit. I couldn't believe what Ganondorf said to Dark Pit. It was completely outrageous! So I went up to Ganondorf and,"Shame on you! That's no proper greeting to a newcomer and a possible ally!" I knew that Ganondorf was already pretty evil as Link and Zelda told me about their stories, and Pit told me about the time when Ganondorf stepped on Pit's floor ice cream (what a weird food for an angel) and the time Ganondorf Ganon punched his Cherubot (what the heck was that?) resulting in crying, 7 tantrums, and a picture of Ganondorf with a mustache drawn on his face.

I already found out from the tour that Dark Pit was going to be my roommate, so I wanted to welcome him properly (unlike somebody). So I went up to Pit, who had just raced down the stairs to welcome Dark Pit, Palutena, and Dark Pit and said,"Hi! I'm Lucina. I'm a newcomer. I just saw my room. You're Dark Pit, right? Normally, you room with somebody with your franchise but since Marth and Ike already are rooming together and the 2 Robins are rooming together, I'll be rooming with you because you also have an odd amount of people in your franchise, and Palutena came first so she's rooming with Pit."

"You're rooming with Palutena?" Dark Pit asked Pit

"Yup! Now if I have nightmares, I don't have to go to Peach anymore!" Pit exclaimed happily. Pit and Palutena...those two were really close. Not boyfriend-girlfriend close, but close like a mom and son. I noticed Dark Pit didn't have that close of a relationship with the other two.

"Welcome, Dark Pit! I see you arrived here safely. I will be giving you the grand tour of the Smash Mansion" Master Hand said as he floated toward us. I always wondered what was beneath Master Hand's glove. I heard stories about the legendary Master Core, but I wasn't sure if the rumors were true. Captain Falcon claimed he defeated Master Core before, but I'm pretty sure that's a lie if Master Core even existed. Dark Pit followed Master Hand out into the right door. This Dark Pit fellow could be an interesting person.

Next, I saw a sight that I couldn't process. It was him. The Hero King Marth.

Dark Pit POV

"WHY!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME THAT I'M JUST A CLONE!? A PITWO! AN UNNATURAL BEING! AN EMPTY SOCKET WITH PIT'S DARKER EMOTIONS STUFFED INSIDE! WHY?!" I screamed, not caring that Master Hand was right there.

Kathy looked surprise at my sudden outburst. She took a step back and said,"Woah. Take a chill pill. Try some deep breathing"

I was about to use some colorful language, but Master Hand took charge. He said sternly,"Wii Fit Trainer, that's enough. If you continue to bother other smashers, I will have to evict you from the Smash Mansion. As for you Dark Pit...you were provoked, so to ensure your stay will be enjoyable, I will have to use some magic." Master Hand whooshed his pointer finger and suddenly, I couldn't be mad about it anymore. As hard as I tried to be angry at Kathy, I couldn't anymore.

"Let's move on to the next room." Master Hand suggested as we forged on. This hallway is full of the rooms for the Assist Trophies. As you see, there are many characters. Magnus, Tingle, nintendodog, Knuckle Joe, the list goes on." He made a left. "This is the hallway where the pokemon live. There are even more pokemon, like, Eevee, Arceus, Abomasnow, Darkrai, the list goes on." He made another left. This is the hallway where we store the items. In front of you is the dining room. You can go directly to the dining room from the door to the main hall, to. Let's go back to the main hall. I saw somebody talking to Lucina...Marth! They looked an awful lot like each other. Then I understood: she was going through the same thing as me. They must be from the same game. We walked through the left door. I saw the biggest kitchen I ever seen in my life! Kirby was there in a chef hat, cooking along with Meta Knight and King Dedede. _So that's why I didn't see Kirby in the main hall_ I thought to myself.

Kirby walked up to me and said "Poyo!"

Meta Knight translated "He wants to know what food you want for the welcoming feast"

"I'm fine with pizza" I told the pink puffball from Pop Star. Master Hand showed me how from the kitchen you can go straight into the dining room.

"Now you can see your room"Master Hand said. He led me up the stairs and made a left. My room was gigantic and split in half. Half of it was blue and had pictures of people I didn't know. The other half was all black and wasn't decorated. We each had a king sized bed, a dresser, a lamp, and an outlet. "Since you're finished with your tour, I have one last message. The Smash Mansion is sacred ground. Any new experiences can happen. Things that are impossible are possible. It's one-of-a-kind. Hope you enjoy your stay! You can go down to the main hall to meet the newcomers now. Bye!" Master Hand floated away. I plopped down on my bed, finally with a solution of why I experienced the emotions that I had felt. I wondered about the crazy things I would experience in the Smash Mansion.

Me: So, how was that? Comment if you want Lucina to have more POV's or should Dark Pit narrate the whole thing? Note: Guest: I took your advice.

Dark Pit: This chapter was okay…...but dinner is gonna be chaotic

Me: Yup. Screaming Kirby's and King Dedede's, check. Lucina fangirling over Marth and Ike, check. Everybody trying to see how Meta Knight looks like under his mask, check. If you want more characters to be in it, comment!


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

Me: I'm back!

Dark PIt: To everybody's disappointment.

Me: Still with the depressing attitude, huh? *humph* Anyways, it's time skip time!

October 3rd, 2014, release date of Super Smash Bros, 3:05 P.M

Lucina POV

It was him. The Hero King Marth. Never in my life had I been so honored. I quickly walked up to him. "Um...hi. My name is Lucina. I'm from the same game It's an honor to meet you, Hero King Marth." Marth turned around, looking at her in a confused way. He turned around and I saw a flash of surprise when he saw me. I wasn't too offended when he saw me. "I'm your descendant." I explained. trying my best not to fangirl, since I didn't want to ruin my image on the first day.

He smiled when he heard this news. "Greetings. I am Marth. I am glad to see my own kin. Would you like to meet, Ike, the other character from the Fire Emblem series?

"The Radiant Hero!? I would be honored!" I replied, shocked that I would meet so many role models right off the bat.

"Ike! Come over here! Meet the newcomer!" Marth called out to Ike, who was talking with Robin. "This is Lucina. She's my descendant."

"Greetings, my name is Ike. Are you enjoying your stay.?" the Radiant Hero asked. He turned to Marth and asked "Have you shown her Link's journal yet?"

"Nope. I should give her my copy. You might want to read up. It contains social advice and battle advice. Here you go!" Marth replied.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you.: I said. I sat on the nearest couch with Toon Link, who was a nice person and Dr. Mario, muttering something about knives and hate mail. I started to read.

Hello. If you're reading this, you're probably a newcomer in SSB4. Some social advice. Never put "Luigi" and "Tennis" in the same sentence in front of Mario**(You readers ****must** **get the reference. MUST!)**. Never say Marth wears a tiara, or else Ike will run in and start screaming "Run! The monster has woken!" regardless of how far he is (how does he do that?) and Marth will scream "Justice!" and produce smash balls out of nowhere and send you to Dr. Mario, who will pelt you with megavitamins for getting hurt so early into the contest. Also, never say "troll" in front of the Koopalings or else they will annoy you forever and ever. Never say "floor ice cream" in front of Pit. Never mention Tetra in front of Toon Link or else he'll come running toward me, saying that he's homesick. NEVER, EVER say animal abuse in front of DK, or else unspeakable horrors await you. Now, some battle advice. Never meteor smash Link or Zelda. Never do any harm to Link and Zelda. Never push Link and Zelda of the stage. Never taunt at Link and Zelda. Self-Destruct when you're facing Link and Zelda. Always compliment Link and Zelda.

I stifled a laugh to myself as I read the list. Since I had nothing to do, I went around and talked to the other smashers.

October 3rd, 2014, release date of Super Smash Bros, 6: 30 P.M

Dark Pit POV

After I saw my room, I went down to get to know the other smashers. Toon Link, me, and Lucina kinda formed a group. We called ourselves the Clones of Smash . I got to know the others. Now, it was time for the welcoming feast. The Smash dining room was set up like a cafeteria. I sat with the rest of the Clones of Smash. There were many tables. Most of the Smashers sat with their friends or people of their same franchise. At dinner chaos certainly ransacked the halls. It all started when Kathy (Female Wii Fit Trainer) tried to see what was under Meta Knight's mask. He proceeded to threaten her with his sword.

Then I heard Shulk, a newcomer say, "I usually really feel the food, but I feel like this food was made by someone alien.

"It was, Justin Bieber." Samus called out throwing a potato at Shulk. The potato hit him square in the nose.

"Uh, excuse me?!" Shulk cried out, wiping the mashed potato off. "My nose! My beautiful nose!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Pit screamed at the top of his lungs and started throwing grapes everywhere. The lunch room exploded into chaos. Toon link stuffed bombs into watermelons and threw them with his hookshot. One of them exploded near Kathy, and she stumbled forward

, partially moving Meta Knight's mask. He looked kinda like the Kirby costume with the yellow eyes and bluish-purplish body. He stuffed a burger up Kathy's face.

Then, I heard Zelda say, "This food is disgusting. It's getting all over my face. Aughhhh! Link, I do not appreciate hot dogs thrown at me. Toon Link, those bombs could hurt someone. AHHHHH!" As she said the last part, one of Peach's turnips slammed into her.

"Sorry, Zellie, It's a food fight" Peach giggled as she picked another one up.

"POYO!" When everybody heard Kirby scream, we stopped. Nobody had seen Kirby act this way.

"He says that anybody who insults food shall pay." Meta Knight translated with a scared look."I'm hiding under a table." Meta Knight _scared _of Kirby!?

"Same" me and Lucina said at the same time and proceeded to hide.

"Kirby's right." King Dedede said, with a pointed look at Zelda.

"What...I...WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN! LINK! HELP!" Zelda screamed. KIrby and King Dedede swallowed all the food, and spit it out at Zelda. It buried her, so only muffled sounds could be heard.

"The disadvantages of being a damsel in distress. When your hero's against you, it isn't pretty." Fox said. Many heads nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Crazy Hand yelled "More food ammo for everyone!" Everybody rushed toward the pile of food Crazy Hand brought in and chaos started again. I got Falco in the head, so he proceeded to pelt me with rotten tomatoes (How does Crazy Hand get this stuff?). I hid under the table where Lucina was hiding. She smiled at me and scored a bulls-eye on Ike's head with a slob of Jello.

Then, a cooked Magikarp fillet **(Yes Pokemon as food)** slammed into my head. I got pushed forward… right into Lucina's lips!

"Sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! It was an accident." I panicked as she turned bright red.

Everybody had stopped. "Who threw that fillet!" She looked at everyone with an intense glare.

"Charizard, you better hide." Greninja acknowledged the fire-type dragon with a quiet tone. Both of us were red.

Pit, being the idiot he is suddenly announced, "Lady Palutena! I used that camera thingamajoby today! Look at the photo I took of Lucina and Dark Pit kissi-"

"Pit, you may want to run." Palutena whispered as she saw me and Lucina glaring and slowly rising up.

"Bye!" he squeaked and dashed down the hall. I snarled like an angry cat and ran after him.

Lucina POV

My face felt so hot when I heard that Pit had taken a picture of me. I wanted to kill that puny angel right _now!_ I knew that it was an accident, but the last thing I need is Chrom banning me from staying in the competition. Still, I kinda...enjoyed that whole thing. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm probably insane. After Dark Pit ran after Pit, Master Hand walked in and said"Another food fight!?" He cleaned the mess up with a swoosh."Everybody has free time until 11:00, which is lights out."

I walked into my room to see Pit being thrown into a wall. When Dark Pit saw me, he said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It's okay if you don't talk to me-"

I interrupted him, saying,"It's okay. I know it was an accident." I was tired from all the rioting, so I flopped onto the bed, dreaming about the things that would happen in my time here.

Dark Pit POV

I felt depressed, knowing that Lucina probably hated me. She was already sleeping. I thought about the incident. I kinda...enjoyed that whole thing… I couldn't sleep, but I still felt bad about the whole thing. So, I spent all night making a present for her, not knowing how big of a mistake that was due to my lack of experience with love.

Me: So, how was that.

Dark Pit:*tries to kill me*

Me: EEEK! It'll get better.

Lucina: He's making a present for me?*pokes head inside*

Me: Yeah *horrible attempt at a cliffy* If I get some reviews/favorites/follows, I'll update soon!


	4. Halloween

Me: Back to the story! Sorry I didn't update sooner...Dark Pit? Dark Pit!?

Lucina: I'll take his place.

Me: YAYY! No more gloom and doom.

Lucina: He's not that bad….

Me: AHA! So you do like him. Anyways, The first section is just Dark Pit describing his experiences until October 30th.

Dark Pit POV

After the embarrassing incident, I gave Lucina my present the next day. A locket that you could put pictures in. She loved it, but most of the smashers thought it was a signal that I _liked her._ They continued to tease me for about a week, but then it kinda just faded. I got hate mail, but now I was kinda used to it. I still kept to myself and shooed everyone away except Lucina and Toon Link. The three of us grew to be great friends. Everything was normal until October 30th, 2014.

October 30th, 9:00 A.M, Breakfast.

Before Pit started blackmailing me, I was having a great day. The refrigerator was finally restocked with eggs after Bowser tried to teach the Koopalings what yolk was. Shulk had finally gotten out of his, "I'm really feeling it" phase, and Luigi stopped thinking that Mr. Game and Watch was a shadow bug. Pit had just walked up to me and said, "Pittoo, know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Don't call me that!" I slapped him in the face.

He let a yelp out."What did you do that for!? Anyways, it's Halloween tomorrow! He paused waiting for me to get it.

"So? Not like I care." I replied, going back to eating my omelette.

He whispered it in my ear. "Lady Palutena made a plan to make you more social. Remember that picture of you and Lucina? If you don't go trick-or-treating with anybody, the picture goes on the internet and to Chrom, Lucina's overprotective dad. So what's it gonna be?"

"Are you blackmailing me!?" I said in amazement. "You really think you can do that!?" I said with a cocky grin. I snatched Pit's camera from where he usually put it: a pocket inside of his toga. I deleted the picture, crushed the camera and smirked at him.

"My-my-my camera!" Pit screamed at the top of his lungs. I threw the remains in the trash can. "Lady Palutena will probably get me a new one." he said, suddenly upbeat. That kid had serious mood swings. "Anyways, Lady Palutena already has it stored on 100 other devices, so happy Halloween!" He skipped away before I could do anything.

Just then, Lucina and Toon Link came back from the line, food in hand. "Hey, Dark Pit. Wanna go trick-or-treating with us?" Toon Link asked me. I thought about what Pit said, then I tried to imagine Chrom.

"I'll give it a try..." I told him.

"I suppose I will to." Lucina said.

"Great!" His face brightened. "I'll explain it. Each franchise is required to create a Halloween station. Most of them just give out candy, though. Some people do bobbing for apples or mini games, but there's always a sweet reward. For Kid Icarus, I heard Palutena set up a bowl that magically refills itself but doesn't allow you to take more than 5. And for Fire Emblem, Marth and Ike are handing out candy, so you're covered Lucina" Lucina sighed in relief, wiping her forehead.

"So, when does this start?" Lucina asked Toon Link

"7:30, right after the Halloween party which starts at 5:00. Looks like we're all set!" Toon Link exclaimed happily.

October 30th, 5:00 P.M

"Hello, Dark Pit." Palutena said cheerfully."You do realize you need a costume for Halloween right? How about a cat? Or a-"

"I'm not going to be anything for Halloween." I interrupted flatly. I still remembered a particular comment that someone wrote about me: Why don't you be Pit for Halloween? That comment was childish and dumb, but it still stung.

"Pittoo, you gotta be something! How about a bird?" Palutena suggested. She held up a catalog that said, "Halloween Ideas"

"Just leave me alone." I told her, exasperated. I'll be an angel for Halloween, okay?" I was getting annoyed by her pestering.

"An ange!? A goth angel!? What a great idea." Palutena suddenly screamed. "Oh my goddesses (which was really weird since she is one)!" She sped away with her super speed. I sighed in relief. What a pain.

October **31st**, 5:30, The Halloween Party,

Lucina POV

At 5:30, the party was at full swing. Mario was telling Peach and the rest of the Mario franchise (except for Bowser) how Bowser "koopa's" (Coops up? Get it? Bad pun :( ). Link was complaining about how there was no more Lon Lon Ranch milk. The blue bomber and the blue blur and Pac man were talking about evil plans to overthrow Nintendo from the inside (like they would ever succeed) and Peach was handing out cake slices, which Yoshi, King Dedede, and Kirby all tried to eat all the cake (which resulted in the smashers learning how a dinosaur sounds like when swallowed by a penguin). I noticed one person wasn't having much fun: Dark Pit. He was just sitting, not eating or drinking anything. I walked over to him. "Hey, it's a party! Have some fun."

He scowled, and then said, "Every day, Lucina, I get tons of hate mail." I was surprised by this statement, since my hate mail had stopped already. "The comments ting me. Sometimes I even consider suicide since what's the point of living if I'm just a clone?"

"Shut up." I didn't realize that I was crying until the tear dropped from my chin. Dark Pit was surprised. "You're here for a reason. Sakurai made your moveset from scratch. He didn't make you another palette, he made you a different character for a reason.

"You don't have to get emotional." He scowled as he looked away. He looked kinda guilty, like he made me cry.

"You're going to have to enjoy yourself. It's Halloween! it's also my first Halloween, but Marth explained it to me. Free food! Who wouldn't enjoy it? Dance with me." The last words just slipped out of my mouth. I turned beet red and waited for the "no" answer.

"If you stop crying, yes." He got up and sighed. "I don't really know how to dance, though." A slow song started playing, and we started to moving to the beat. It was a slow dance, and I was thankful that Pit didn't have his camera. Little did I know that someone else did...

October 31st. 7:30, Trick-or-Treat time.

Dark Pit POV

"Thanks for taking Toonie out to trick-or-treat!" Zelda called out to us as we walked down the mansion. It was hard to recount everything, so I wrote notes down about what we got:

Mario: Star shaped candies

The Legend of Zelda: Mints

Wario: Smelly and suspicious candy.

DK: Candy

Metroid: Candy in the shape of Metroids

Kirby: Candy in the shape of stars

Star Fox: Candy

Pokemon: Candy

F-Zero: Candy

Earthbound: Candy

Fire Emblem: Candy

Kid Icarus: Candy

Game and watch: 2-D candy

R.O.B: Candy

Sonic: Candy

Punch-Out: Candy

Animal Crossing: Candy

Wii Fit: Candy

Mii: Candy

Xenoblade: Mechon shaped candy

Duck Hunt: Candy in the shape of ducks.

Mega Man: Candy

Pac Man: Candy

Exhausted, I flopped onto my bed with my candy in a safe place. I thought about the amazing night I had. _Don't get hopeful. It's not gonna happen again._ I thought to myself. To tired to think anymore, I fell asleep.

Me: In real life I'm pretty exhausted. Huh? Everyone? Oh yeah, they're asleep. Did you hear about the new Fire Emblem? I might get it. Thanks to everyone who has supported me this far. Bye!


	5. Visitor's Day (Filler Chapter)

Me: Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update! If you like this story check out the SS Kerosene community! It's really awesome. Note: This is a filler chapter, The next chapter is really long, so stay tuned!

Dark Pit: What's this chapter for? Thanksgiving?

Lucina: "Thanksgiving"? What's that?

Me: No, it's about Visitors Day! And somebody has an interesting video to show Chrom!

Dark Pit and Lucina: What!? Who-

Me: Bye!

November 10, 2014, 10:00, Visitors Day

*Filler Chapter*

Lucina POV

"Cynthia! Chrom! Inigo!" I exclaimed happily as the 3 piled into the mansion. Today was visitors day, a day where characters that didn't live in the mansion and former smashers could come to visit.

Chrom pulled me into a hug and said, "Lucina! My little girl!" He exclaimed happily. "Are you okay? Are you winning? Are you hurt?"

"Sheesh, Dad. It's only been, like, a month. Of course I'm okay! I even met the Hero King Marth and the Radiant Hero Ike! " I assured Chrom.

"Sheesh? You've picked up on some slang. Wait, did you say the Hero King Marth!? And the Radiant Hero Ike!?" Chrom questioned he looked over a Priam who was talking to Ike and Marth and rushed over.

` "Lucy, I missed you so much!" Cynthia said. I smiled and bent down to stroke her hair.

"Lucina, your beauty-" Inigo started to say until Chrom bonked him on the head, scowling in disapproval. A lot of other Fire Emblem characters came over to me, such as Morgan.

"My daughter, an elfish being that has abnormaly big eyes has shown me a video. Care to explain." Chrom asked, raising his eyebrows. I looked at the video. It was a video of me and Dark Pit dancing and laughing together. I was gonna kill Toon Link when I saw him again.

"So? Father, I'm a teenager! I can dance with other people. And, I asked him to dance with me. So what?" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Lucina, but think this over, okay?" Chrom said as he walked toward Marth and Ike again.

I looked around and found Dark Pit, who was sitting by himself. "No visitors, huh?" I said, but once I saw the look on his face I quickly added, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay, I have no family, really. But did you hear about the video that Toonie took? Peach and Zelda are shipping fanfiction about us now. It's like everyone wants us to get together." he said, looking away.

"Even you?" I asked, wondering

"NO! Ack!" he quickly replied.

"Relax, I was only kidding about that." He sighed in relief. The day went on normally, with people cheering us on in battles. Me and Dark Pit became closer friends, we almost (emphasis on almost) killed Toonie, but forgave him, and Peach and Zelda started shipping fanfiction about us. I have to say though, I kinda liked Dark Pit…

Me: I know, I know, this chapter was short. It was a filler one. I'm skipping Thanksgiving since I don't think it's that important to this fic. Christmas is gonna last like 3 chapters: winter stuff, Christmas Eve, and Christmas day. Then I'll probably do New Years, Valentines day, and finish up.

Dark Pit: *tries to look inside story*

Me: Noo! You must not look at Lucina's thoughts! Nooo!


	6. Why You Shouldn

Me: This is the start of Christmas. Where are you, Dark Pit?

Lucina: He hates the holidays...and hates Christmas even more.

Me: What about Halloween?

Lucina: He gets free candy…

Me: Oh. *nods* I get it. Wait, why Christmas?

Lucina: Because he thinks he doesn't deserve to celebrate it and everyone is trying to force him into it.

Me: Please check my profile, there's a new poll for which story I should write next and the new Ask Dark Pit and Lucina column.

* * *

><p>December 12th, 2014<p>

**Check my profile for the new poll and the new Ask Dark Pit and Lucina section!**

**3rd Person**POV

"All Smashers, come to the auditorium. All Smashers, come to the auditorium." Master Hand announced through the magical intercom. It was a snowy day, and everyone was enjoying the day except one particular angel. And that angel happened to be named Dark Pit. He was sulking in his room, lying on his bed reading hate mail. Meanwhile, everybody else was enjoying their day. Peach and Zelda were making christmas cookies, Lucas (Yes he was there.) was building a snowman while Ness, Toon Link, Nana and Popo (ditto), Pikachu, Kirby, the Villagers, Jigglypuff, and even the Koopalings were having a snowball fight. The villains were having cookies and watching TV, and all the other characters were hanging out in the main room. When each and every smasher heard this announcement, they rushed toward the auditorium. What could be in store?

Dark Pit POV

Christmas. A dumb holiday that I don't deserve to celebrate. In Christmas, all you do is give presents to people and receive presents and be nice. Heck, how do you even be _nice_ when you've never been nice before. People think that showing up to save Pit makes me a saint (I was gonna make it say makes me an angel until I noticed how dumb that would be) but really I'm a selfish angel. A being who doesn't deserve to exist. Now I was reading my hate mail, dealing with all those insults. All Smashers, come to the auditorium. All Smashers, come to the auditorium." Master Hand announced through the magical intercom.

I sighed. I walked toward the auditorium slowly saying hi to Lucina as I passed her. Master Hand cleared his throat. "This year, in order to bring ourselves closer as a family, we will be doing a Secret Santa activity. You will be given randomly a person first. Ready, Set, GO!" Without even telling us how he was going to do that, a wave of force slammed into my mind. A name clearly burned into my head: **PIT**. I groaned silently. How was I supposed to give that annoying cheerful stupid angel a gift? What did he like, floor ice cream? How were you supposed to wrap that? Stupid deformed hand. "Now, think about what you want. It can be more than one thing if you desire. Now, ready, set, THINK!" I thought of nothing. I simply didn't want anything. Instantly, a thing popped into my head. A thing I couldn't give to Pit.

The power of infinite flight

Lucina POV

Originally, I thought the Secret Santa activity would be a good idea but now, thinking about it, it was pretty disastrous for me. I got Dark Pit. Don't get me wrong, I like Dark Pit. He's a good friend, and I have to admit, I may have a little crush on him, but that's only minor. The bad part is that I got nothing. Everybody seemed to have what their person wanted, so I didn't want to seem like the idiot. I figured I was gonna have to think of a present for him myself. As I racked my brains, Peach asked me if I wanted to help bake christmas cookies. I had never baked these strange sweets before, nor had I ever baked before. This could be interesting.

Dark Pit POV

"Dark Pit! Please! Just one snowball fight? Please? Pretty please?" Pit begged as I walked up the stairs to my room. "Please! Toon Links playing! Please! Pretty Please? Please! Everybody's playing! Come on!"

"If you stop annoying me I'll come!" I snapped, not noticing something. A smile spread across his face.

"Yay! You'll play! Now hurry up and come out." Pit said as he rushed down the stairs. What had I gotten myself into…

~~Line Break~~

"Okay, everybody, this is a free for all match. With the help of Crazy Hand, there is a little magic in this game. Each time you get hit by a snowball, you get minus one life. You have three lives. Once you are "killed" you are sent to the main room. Got it? Ready, set, go!" Shulk announced as he started making snowballs. Once the fated words were announced, I did the most logical thing-Guardian Orbitars. Thanks to me, a lot of people lost their first live. I smirked as I saw a snowball knock down Pit.

"Oof." I turned around to see Falco pin down Fox and then head toward me. I took a snowball from nowhere and knocked him down to the blue pheasant's surprise. Chaos took it's reign and snow-mania started.

After an hour of screaming, snowballs, and Shulk yelling, "I'm really feeling it!" we all decided to stop. Have to admit, that was kind of fun, but I would never tell Pit or he would drag me out every day. Exhausted, I went into my room just to find the biggest pile of hate mail I ever saw.

Lucina POV

"Lucina, sweetie, would you like to help us bake some cookies? I don't mind teaching you how to bake things." Peach asked me as she walked over. "As a tradition, I give all the smashers a batch of cookies that I make, but now there are 52 smashers and I need a little help. Please?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll help you. But why me, not Zelda or someone else that's baked before?" I asked Peach in a questioning way.

"Me and Zellie...are no longer friends." Peach explained. A thin mist started to form over her eyes.

"Why? What happened?" I asked her. Multiple scenarios ran through my head, each one worse than the previous one.

"We had an argument over...clones. Look, I don't want to talk about it. Let's get to the kitchen." She replied with a sad tone. We walked over to the kitchen. "Okay, the basic gist of it: Beat butter and sugar with an electric mixer in a large bowl until it's smooth." She pointed to a machine. "Blend egg and vanilla extract into the butter mixture. Stir flour, baking powder, and salt together in a bowl; mix into the butter mixture until just incorporated. Wrap the dough in plastic wrap and refrigerate at least 1 hour. Remove from refrigerator and let the dough warm to room temperature. Preheat oven to 350 degrees F. I'll do the preheating. Roll dough out onto a flat surface to about 1/4 inch in thickness. Cut dough into shapes with cookie cutters; arrange onto baking sheets. Bake cookies for 8 to 12 minutes. Let it cool briefly on baking sheet before moving to a cooling rack to cool completely. I know you can't memorize it, so I wrote it down on a piece of paper." She proceeded to explain what each machine does and where the ingredients were. Marth had once told me that baking is "a fearsome monster that eats away at the mind that even the most brave heros cannot conquer. Peach is a wonder. Not only did she beat it, she makes it do her bidding and spew out delicious snacks." Now I saw what he meant.

"Lucina, sweetie, also, make the cookies like the smasher would like it, okay? Try Sonic first." Peach told me. This shouldn't be too hard I thought to myself. I measured the butter and sugar and put it in the mixer. Then I thought, Sonic likes it fast right? I turned the speed to 9 and put the mix inside. Suddenly, all of the stickiness went flying out! "AHHHH! My dress! Lucina! What did you do?" She screamed. So much for the dreams that I would be one of the wonders that conquered the monster.

"Sorry! I-" I started to say until she interrupted me.

"It's okay, we have a clean up person. Kirby!" Peach called. The pink puffball from Pop Star came in and started sucking up the mess, but he didn't suck up anything else. Once he finished, he waddled away. I stared at Peach with wide eyes. "He's trained to do that." she explained. "But why did you do that?"

"Well-Mario told me you're a very literal person so when you said make the cookies like the smasher would like it I thought about it literally and Sonic likes it fast so…" I explained. Peach face palmed.

"How about this, Lucina? I make the dough and you cut it okay?" Peach said, exasperated. We continued to work silently. Once we were finished, I knew I had to ask Marth a very important question. Something very important.

**Check my profile for the new poll and the new Ask Dark Pit and Lucina section!**

* * *

><p>Me: Turns out the Christmas chapters are gonna be longer than expected. Don't forget-<p>

Lucina: You've said it a gajillion times! Check your profile! Geez!

Me: *Humph* Dark Pit's still in his mood, huh? Sorry for the lame ending. Bye!


	7. Dark Pit Uses A Computer

Me: Hey guys, I finally figured 2 things out! 1. I'll probably be updating on Wednesdays, Thursdays, possibly Fridays, and almost definitely Saturdays. 2. Christmas is gonna take a long time. A LONG time.

Lucina: Oh yeah, and there's a new story out! It's called Seize the Moment. Check it out.

Me: Yeah, so here's the next chapter! Wait, stop! *gasps* It's a chromebook!

3rd Person POV

_~~flashback~~_

"_Marth, what is this "Christmas" that everybody is talking about?" Lucina asked the heroic king in a questioning way. Everybody seemed to be talking about this wonderful holiday, and Lucina wanted to know what it was. _

"_Well, Lucina, I don't know that much but I know this: Christmas is a time for family, a time where you give gifts to one another. What happens is that you give gifts to people you're friends with and spend time with another. In the mansion, you don't have to give everybody gifts, no hard feelings, but it's a great opportunity to make new friends and strengthen friendships. Christmas is magical! Friendships start, romances bloom, and even the villains play with the kids! It's a fascinating experience, Lucina, and I know you'll enjoy it." Marth replied, smiling. He seemed to have good memories of Christmas._

_Lucina was fascinated. A time where no one was trying to kill each other, and even being nice to each other! If cold hearted villains could be nice to little kids that they softened called "annoying" with this Christmas, couldn't more miracles be performed. Lucina was thinking about one thing though: wouldn't it be a great time to confess to her crush that she had for so long?_

Dark Pit POV

I had a serious dilemma. A serious dilemma. It had started with Christmas. You probably figured out that I still have the memories of Pit before the whole Mirror of Truth fiasco, so I knew what Christmas was like. It seemed pretty dumb. A time where everybody could be "happy"? And "cheerful"? No, there was nothing like that in this cruel world. Christmas was a commercialized time where greedy pigs like Wario made a profit out of the idiots who believe these dumb lies that the society has created.

Anyways, how the heck was I supposed to give that dorky angel the power of unlimited flight? That seemed literally impossible. Then I remembered something that Toon Link had once said, "_In this mansion, there is a fated weapon called a computer. It has something on it called "google chrome" where if you input the names of fellow smashers you can find likes and dislikes. If you input the name of something you want then click on 'images" and think really hard, "__**Master Hand, I WANT THIS! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THIS, I'LL TELL IKE YOU STOLE HIS KFC! MUHUAHUAHUA!**_ And then it will magically appear! Master Hand lets each room have 2 computers. To get one, you have to be older than 13 and say "MASTER CORE IS 8/9 CRAZY AND 0.0000000000000000000000001 PERCENT MASTER HAND! KINGS HAVE RISEN BUT CRAZY HAND REMAINS!" I had thought Toon Link was joking. After all, he was pretty theatrical and over dramatic sometimes. Actually, scratch that. He was the epitome of dramatic. But, seriously, a infinite storage bank of information? Couldn't you take over the world with a weapon that strong? But I had to try.

I walked over to my room, and feeling like an idiot I chanted ""MASTER CORE IS 8/9 CRAZY AND 0.0000000000000000000000001 PERCENT MASTER HAND! KINGS HAVE RISEN BUT CRAZY HAND REMAINS!" Instantly, the magical weapon appeared. I gasped. "So that little kid was right after all…" I opened it up. I made a list in my head:

the weapon up.

That was simple enough. Even in Skyworld the power sign was the same. I pressed the power button and it opened up to the main screen.

"Google Chrome"

That was hard. I pressed a random icon that looked like recycling. A weird thing popped up that said "My Drive." I quickly pressed the X button. Then I pressed the weird paper thingy with lines. Nope. Finally, I pressed the g in a blue box. Boo Yah!

"unlimited power of flight" in the bar.

Typing was simple. Hey, I had defeated evil blobs and evil blobs with better hair! It wasn't that hard compared to beating up soul eaters.

I found lots of results, but most of them were dumb. I mean like, Superman? What the flip? But I saw something that interested me. A jetpack? Wasn't it an item in Smash? That could lift him up, right? No, he wouldn't really feel the thrill. Wait, what if I…

Lucina POV

Okay, I admit, I was trying to impress Dark Pit on Christmas. He was just amazing, and their was that warm feeling I felt every time. When Marth had told me with that wonderful time, I wanted to get in the spirit right away! I helped put decorations up and babysitted the kids. I bought of many gifts, so I wrote them down in a journal:

Toon Link- He's my friend, so I bought him a remote control train.

Marth- He's been very kind and helpful, so I gave him a $100 VISA card.

Ike- He's also been kind and helpful, so I gave him the same thing

Robin- I gave him the book 50 Shades of Gray (Do not own). Samus said I should give it to him and then walked away giggling. Talk about weird.

Palutena- She seemed interesting, so I wanted to giver her a gift. I gave her a book called: How to be that Perfect Goddess, Crush your rivals, and Get Your Angel to Become your Slave. Weird title.

Dark Pit: ?

What could I give him? It seemed impossible. Then an idea hit me.

**~~Line Break~~  
><strong> 

Dark Pit POV

Talk about genius! I surprise myself sometimes. Transparent jetpacks! Why not? He could feel the thrill any time, and with that idiot mind of his, he probably would think he was actually flying. Now, to find someone was magic. Someone that I got along with. The first answer was Ness.

Brilliant! I searched up "jetpack" in the bar. Then I clicked on images. Then, I thought: "_**Master Hand, I WANT THIS! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THIS, I'LL TELL IKE YOU STOLE HIS KFC! MUHUAHUAHUA!" **_Instantly, a jetpack appeared and fell on the table.

I brought it to Ness. "Ness, can you make this transparent for me?" I asked him pleadingly.

"What will you give me?" Ness asked mischievously. I stared at him. Wasn't he supposed to be that little good kid that went around selling Girl Scout cookies?

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked.

"You heard me. Now you owe me one favor." Ness said. "Seal Deal. PK TRANSPARENT" he cried.

Instantly, the jetpack turned transparent. Invisible. I stared at him in awe. What else could he do? Awesome sauce. I'm finally finished with these horrors. But I still wanted to give a special someone…

Lucina POV

Brilliant! I finally thought of the gift I could give him. Afterwards, I wanted to do something Christmassy, but what could I do? Suddenly, Captain Falcon rushed over.

"Hiya Lucina! Wanna come over to my room to watch some Christmas movies?" Captain Falcon said. Then he rushed off to his room. Perfect.

I saw Ness, Lucas, Nana and Popo, Toon Link, the Villagers, the Koopalings, Marth, Ike, Robin, Pit, Palutena, Peach, Dr. Mario, and a lot more people. Marth waved over and invited me to sit on a beanbag in between him and Pit. I scanned the room for Dark Pit, but he wasn't there.

Suddenly, Captain Falcon rushed in and quickly set some refreshments and the popped in the movie. "Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting It's a Wonderful Life!" Captain Falcon proclaimed dramatically. He quickly plopped down on a beanbag and grabbed a bag of popcorn. It was a great movie. Pit nearly cried when Clarence got his wings.

This Christmas was really magical. It seemed like everybody was getting along with each other. Heck, I saw Robin offer some popcorn to the koopalings after they ran out, and he hates them because of all the tome-stealing. What miracle would happen next?

Me: I finally updated! Phew!

Lucina: You really had a long wait..

Me: I know, but it probably will be updated on President's Day. Toodles! Wait!

Lucina: What is it?

Me: I closed the poll. My next story will be: I Never Knew! YAY!

Lucina: Can I go now?

Captain Falcon: FALCON PAWNCH!

Everybody: *stares*

Captain Falcon: What? Yes, I know I'm awesome. Everybody: *facepalms*


	8. The End Of The Whole Story (Christmas)

Me: Don't know what to right...can't think of anything...hafta fluff it up…

Lucina: Why don't you just go directly to Christmas?

Me: Great idea! This will be the last chapter since I already wrote the one-shot Seize the Moment and St. Patricks and other holidays aren't friendshippy/romanticy enough. Watch out for I Never Knew, a high school AU with actually long chapters.

3rd Person POV

The Smash Mansion was very silent on that fated day. There was nobody outside, and it was strange since it was Christmas, one of the most special days. Birds were sleeping in the trees, not at all aware of the rude awakening they would get.

"CHRISTMAS!" A young angel suddenly screamed as he perked up from bed, waking up his roommate, the green haired divine goddess who got up groggily. The birds squawked with the noise of a cannon and some sped away while others simply fell to the ground with a PLUNK.

"Pit, it's six in the-" Palutena started to say, but was soon interrupted by the chorus of "CHRISTMAS" from all the children in the mansion.

Pit zoomed outside, looking around excitedly. Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Nana and Popo , Pikachu, Kirby, the Villagers, Jigglypuff, and the Koopalings all sped out in their pajamas looking around excitedly. They all made eye contact with each other and sped away to the Great Hall, where the Christmas tree was. Laughter sounded through the halls as the adult smashers got up slowly, although a pissed of Samus was grumbling about killing the kids who had produced such a rude awakening for her, but all that anger melted when she saw Pikachu using the move "Baby-Doll eyes"

Master Hand suddenly screamed into the intercom. "Stop! Wait! Pit, I can see you! Yes, I can see even though I don't have eyes. Do NOT give away your Secret Santa gifts. DO NOT DO THAT or I'll have to run you through with my fingers." If anybody was still sleeping after Master Hand screamed into the intercom, they were most certainly dead.

The kids looked at each other with frowns, but they just looked at each other and shrugged, and then tore into the presents. Chaos ransacked the room as everybody argued over the presents.

"That's mine, doofus" Ganondorf yelled at Bowser for nabbing a present that was rather huge.

"No, why would it be yours! It says "From: Pikachu. Wait, how does that mouse even write?" Bowser argued back. He earned a pout and some electricity from Pikachu.

'Never mind that, give it here!" Ganondorf yelled, and then the present ripped in half. Bowser stared in horror, not at the broken question, but the writing on it.

"To: Samus" the Koopa King read aloud in horror. Pikachu looked like he was going to cry, and then the dam burst.

Samus looked at the villains with rage, and ran after them screaming bloody murder. Thankfully, Mega Man pulled out some tools and fixed the present. Samus turned around from the two villains, who she was whipping and saw Pikachu's present, which turned out to be a Best Friends Forever locket that had both of their pictures inside of it. Samus screamed when she saw it and hugged Pikachu with love.

Pit was overjoyed with all the floor ice cream he received, but thankfully didn't hear Mario whisper to Luigi "So she wasn't crazy when she told us Pit liked floor ice cream" Everybody was happy except for Robin and Dark Pit, who opened the book that Lucina gave him to a random page and looked at Lucina in horror, then ran to the bathroom to throw up. Dark Pit, well, he just wasn't there

By the time all the presents were cleared and all the wrapping was cleared and everybody was eating Christmas breakfast, everybody was smiling from ear to ear. But, Lucina was puzzled, since Dark Pit hadn't arrived.

~~Line Break~~

Dark Pit sighed. he was on the roof of the building, watching the snow fall down. He had no need for pathetic things like Christmas. He didn't want any gifts. He would probably just drop Pit's gift off and then run away to the rook. He liked the roof. The roof didn't bother him, and he didn't bother the roof. He wished everybody was like that. He wished that nobody bothered to be nice to him. Then he could actually live an enjoyable life. Actually, scratch that. He couldn't live an enjoyable life, just a better life.

~~time skip~~

The night was young, and all the smashers were gathered in the main hall. They were eagerly waiting to give presents to each other. Presents were distributed with laughter. Pit was overjoyed with his jetpack from Dark Pit, who Lucina had forced to come. Dark Pit refused all presents but when Lucina gave him a glare, he took her present and it turned out to be a…..

a…..

a….

keep on scrolling down….

(Yes, I'm making you do this)

…..

more suspense….

keep on scrolling

really long break

IPhone 6+! No….

almost there…

yes….

a Dark Pit Staff!

Dark Pit stared at Lucina in amazement. It had all the clones heads on it. "This is to remind you, no matter who you are, you are among friends!" Lucina explained with a smile on her face.

"Th-thank you" Dark Pit stuttered out. He looked at the staff in amazement. Then, without thinking, he kissed Lucina. Lucina was shocked and pulled back and kissed him back, and the 2 smiled. Dark Pit knew now, that he was allowed to be a little happy. But only a little. All the smashers were all happy, for the holidays are something that everyone should celebrate with love and cheer. And the dark angel had finally learned that.

THE END!

Me: Worst. Ending. Ever!

Lucina & Dark Pit: Agreed.


	9. AN (The Real End)

So, this lame story is finished! If you want to write a sequel (I know nobody will want to) just review/pm me and tell me!

There will be a new story: I Never Knew that's actually going to be long...

So, bye


End file.
